Caín
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. El mayor toma y el menor pierde, el primogénito decide y el segundo obedece. Esa tarde caminando con Hinata, Hizashi se pregunta qué habría sido si él hubiera nacido primero, no pudo decidir si sería justo dejar en Hinata la carga que lleva Neji, o al revés, que Neji fuera el líder y debiera llevar a cuestas lo que Hiashi enfrentaba.


**Disclaimer. **Personajes, lugares y relaciones, propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Título e idea, venidos del libro de **José Saramago**.

**Caín**

_Qué diablo de dios es éste que, para enaltecer a Abel, desprecia a Caín._ José Saramago. Caín.

El día de Hizashi comenzó como casi todos los demás. Neji y él entrenaban en uno de los campos internos, el más alejado del dojo porque su hermano mayor lo estaba ocupando.

Se encargaba de preparar a su hijo tan bien como pudiera, estaba orgulloso de él como casi cualquier padre pudiera estarlo, aunque el pensamiento furioso de que su chico ya cargaba con el maldito sello amenazaba con arruinarle el humor.

—Mantén la presión en la palma, si consigues colocarla así, —le mostró la postura idónea con su propia mano, —el golpe será casi mortal con la fuerza óptima.

Neji lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos al verlo hacer dicho movimiento, pero frunció un poco el ceño y asintió seguro. —Lo haré padre.

Hizashi sonrió y volvió a colocarse en posición de ataque. —Ahora, inténtalo.

Vio a su hijo dudar por un momento, pero la decisión en su cara pronto lo impulsó y atacó, tal cual él le había explicado, aunque con mucho menos efectividad porque el niño aún no poseía la fuerza necesaria.

Cuando sintió el golpe, sonrió en el interior, su muchacho estaba destinado a grandes cosas, pero… vio que su hermano había acabado y se apresuró a llenarse la cabeza de otros pensamientos.

Sonrió cuando Neji cayó rendido al piso, jadeando por recuperar el aliento y mirándole con una gran sonrisa, con el paso de los meses ésta iba haciéndose menos presente, y sabía que quizá llegaría el día en que no la vería más…

Puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su muchacho y le revolvió el cabello, el gesto de su hijo soltando una risa fue suficiente para evaporarle la amargura. —Buen trabajo, vamos, es momento de que comas algo. Tienes deberes por realizar, los revisaré hoy por la tarde. Anda, que también tengo cosas de cuales hacerme cargo.

—Sí padre. —Neji se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar esperando por él, pero el chico se detuvo en seco y retrocedió un poco.

Hiashi apareció y los contempló un momento, Hizashi se acercó disimuladamente a su hijo, colocándose tan cerca de él como era posible sin notarse su actitud defensiva. Su hermano mayor no hizo ningún gesto ante eso, Neji no tardó en hacer una reverencia y saludar.

—Hiashi-sama, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Neji-kun. Buen día, hermano.

—Buen día, Hiashi. —Contestó el menor con un tono cortés pero tenso.

Ambos tuvieron una batalla de miradas, ninguno tenía odio o desprecio pero ya no se veían con la calidez de los hermanos, sobre todo desde que la frustración de Hiashi había comenzado, la pequeña Hinata no parecía ser la eficaz y prodigiosa kunoichi que el clan Hyuuga pudiera esperar. Todos sabían que aún le faltaban años de entrenamiento pero Neji era una muestra del verdadero potencial del clan, y Hinata no estaba ni cerca de parecérsele.

—Vamos, debes apresurarte, hay un horario por cumplir. —Hizashi dio un leve apretón al hombro de Neji.

El chico se sobresaltó un momento, asintió y después de una nerviosa reverencia, inició su carrera hacia el sitio donde estaban sus habitaciones.

Los dos hermanos quedaron todavía un rato mirándose entre sí, Hiashi rompió el silencio. —Está progresando a grandes pasos.

—Sí. —Contestó el menor.

Ninguno dijo más por un momento, Hizashi sabía que su hermano lo decía como un elogio para su hijo, pero también como una advertencia que estaba pendiente del avance del muchacho, como diciéndole indirectamente que sabría en que momento Neji podría ser una amenaza para él y sus hijas; claro, así era la amarga rivalidad de familias, pero Hizashi no podía siquiera imaginar a su chico lastimando a Hinata y a Hanabi, ambas menores que él y después de él mismo haber dicho que las cuidaría, sin importar todo lo demás.

—Estaré fuera, que nada pase. —Hiashi le dio una última mirada que él entendió.

Era esa mezcla de sentimientos encontrados de su hermano mayor, el arrepentimiento y desconfianza por igual; Hizashi lo entendía bien, él mismo los padecía cada que terminaban en un momento así, en silencio y siendo recordados de la pesada diferencia entre ellos y sus hijos. Hizashi sabía que le dolía a su hermano mayor, que ocasionalmente padecía de culpabilidad por lo que el menor debía tolerar, pero también que siempre estaba pendiente que Hizashi no fuera a hacer algo contra alguno de ellos, Hiashi era su hermano, pero también era padre de Hinata y Hanabi, ya no sólo era cuestión de hermanos, la protección de los hijos entraba en juego.

Así que Hizashi fue dejado como cabeza temporal de la Casa mientras Hiashi estaba fuera. Su anciano padre aún vivía pero había cedido el lugar no hacia mucho. Suspirando de hartazgo, reunió sus cosas y fue a encontrarse con el mayordomo para saber qué clase de pendientes debían hacerse, un clan como el Hyuuga estaba repleto de ocupaciones que el Líder no alcanzaba a realizar.

Antes de eso, se aseguró que su hijo cumplía lo dicho, aunque no era necesario, Neji nunca desobedecía su pedido.

Llegó a la sala principal donde estaba la esposa de Hiashi mostrando a la más pequeña de la casa a las invitabas que la acompañaban ese día. Ella lo saludó cortésmente, lo mismo hicieron las demás, aunque él notó cierta incomodidad. Era complicada la relación de las dos ramas y el resto del clan, porque la rama secundaria era considerada inferior a la principal, pero Hizashi y Neji estaban por encima de los demás miembros... sin embargo, ninguno de esos otros miembros tenía que padecer la condena del sello.

Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, —Hiashi se ha ido, me encargaré de los asuntos que dejó, no debes preocuparte.

—Gracias, espera, —la mujer se separó del grupo y se acercó a él con la majestuosidad que podía esperarse de la esposa del líder del clan, cargando con gracia a la chiquilla que veía todo con atentos ojos blancos. —Hinata me pidió llevarla a la muestra floral de los Yamanaka, me preguntaba si pudieses hacerlo tú. Aún no se realiza la presentación de Hanabi, aún no debe salir de casa.

Hizashi tuvo que admitir que el pedido le resultó extraño, la esposa de su hermano era amable y cortés, pero raras veces le pedía algo, aún más perturbador resultaba que ese pedido fuera directamente relacionado con su primogénita. Aún así, Hizashi no pudo decir no.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. —No se animó a aclararle que seguramente había cosas más importantes que llevar a la niña a ver flores.

Pero Hiashi siempre había sido organizado y metódico como parecía sería Neji, cosa que Hizashi padecía un poco, y al llegar con el mayordomo se encontró que realmente no había nada que requiriera su pronto actuar. Y quedó con el tiempo para llevar a Hinata a su salida.

...

Toshi era una chica de quince años que prácticamente había estado con Hinata desde que ella nació. Era la sirvienta personal de su sobrina y nunca se separaba de ella, debía ver por todas las necesidades inmediatas de la pequeña incluso después de que llegara el momento en que debiera iniciar su carrera ninja, aunque la lideresa del Clan sería una kunoichi aguerrida y de temer, era propio que, como toda mujer venida del noble clan Hyuuga, tuviera una doncella de compañía y confianza.

Así que no le sorprendió cuando la chica apareció al lado de Hinata con la misma cara de sorpresa al ver quién las acompañaría. La hija de Hiashi enrojeció como era de esperarse, Toshi sólo bajó la cabeza aprisa y se colocó entre su protegida y él, no le incomodó, la pobre entendía aún menos de la compleja relación en ramas de la familia, Toshi era de una sección aún más baja del clan.

—Estás lista, Hinata-chan. –Preguntó Hizashi.

Hinata no respondió de otro modo que asintiendo y sujetándose del sencillo kimono de Toshi, la chica le tomó la mano y asintió para él. —Podemos irnos, Hizashi-donno.

…

Siempre le había sido peculiar que los Yamanaka fueran reconocidos por igual como ninjas con habilidades mentales y sensoriales que como floristas. Aunque había que reconocer que Inoichi sabía lo que hacía, nunca había tenido siquiera la intención de intentar el arte de las flores y no lo haría, pero eso no le impedía disfrutarlo.

Sin embargo, su disfrute no se comparaba con el de Hinata que se veía como casi nunca, su gesto denotaba su profunda emoción, no sonreía mucho estando en la casa y ahora se veía más alegre que nunca, siempre se preguntó porque no lo hacía, y decidió que nunca tendría mejor oportunidad para descubrir ciertas cosas y apoyarle, que en ese momento. La presencia de Hiashi casi siempre le quitaba esas intenciones pero ahora que estaban fuera, comprobaría si la mala jugada del destino era al menos atinada, si Hinata no era sólo una chiquilla nerviosa, tímida y débil, si había algo en ella que pudiera demostrar que era justo que la vida de su hijo fuera usada como escudo hacia ella.

Recorrieron el perímetro de la exposición con calma y atención, contemplando cada una de las complicadas ornamentaciones hechas con flores, ramas y otros elementos. Hizashi sabía que Hinata hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en el jardín arreglando flores que aprendiendo el estilo particular de pelea de los Hyuuga, pero a todos les había jugado mal la vida y la pequeña llevaba un enorme peso encima.

Vio cómo hubiera sido Hinata si no hubiera sido la situación así, si los Hyuuga fueran distintos. Yamanaka, Ino, heredaría algún día la dirigencia del clan Yamanaka, pero no se parecía ni por asomo a su sobrina. La niña brincoteaba por doquier, riendo y hablando con los desconocidos que visitaban la muestra de su florería, notó cómo Hinata no quería acercarse a ella y no trató de forzarla, aunque pensó que sería bueno si Hinata expandiera su horizonte social, sobre todo con niñas tan desinhibidas como ésa.

Hizashi siguió a Toshi y Hinata, dio un último vistazo a Ino y pensó de regreso en la cuestión de los herederos tras la Tercer Gran Guerra, muchos habían muerto y muy pocas mujeres se animaron a procrear en esos tiempos turbulentos, por eso, la nueva generación de herederos eran niños verdes como esa Ino y Hinata, una generación que no conocían la guerra y con suerte, no la conocerían pronto. Se alegró por ellos y su hijo.

...

El medio día llegó y nadie daba muestras de cansarse o tener hambre, Hizashi estaba bastante bien pero su sobrina y su criada seguramente no, se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando comprendió que Hinata no se atrevería a decirle que tenía hambre, aún menos Toshi que prácticamente nunca había salido acompañada con él.

—Toshi, ve al restaurante de Udon, dile a Tazuki que iremos a comer, pide que prepare una buena mesa y que no esté a la vista. Ayúdale si es necesario, estaremos ahí en media hora.

Quizá eran piezas de un torcido juego de shogi del clan Hyuuga, quizá él y su hijo jamás podrían aspirar a ser líderes, a tener independencia y poder de elección sobre sus vidas, pero eso no significaba que fueran sirvientes o tuvieran una opinión pobre de ellos mismos, seguían siendo Hyuuga, él era el segundo al mando sin importar lo que todos dijeran. Así que debía hacerse obedecer.

Toshi palideció con las palabras, sus manos se sujetaron entre sí delante de ella y miró con gesto asustado a Hinata. Hiashi tuvo que reconocer lo alentador y satisfactorio que fue que la más pequeña pusiera su mano sobre las de la mayor y asintió diciéndole. —Está bien, esperaré con mi tío y te alcanzaremos allá. —Su voz era aguda y algo torpe, pero clara y concisa, demostraba que no le tenía el pavor que parecía.

Toshi asintió y comenzó a alejarse girando hacia atrás casi cada cinco pasos, pero consecuentemente ella se fue y quedaron a solas.

—Busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos, piensa en qué quieres llevar para encargarlo antes de ir al restaurante.

Hinata asintió y tomó la mano que le extendía, se abrieron camino entre la gente y llegaron a un rincón entre dos amplias calles que tenía una agradable sombra cortesía de un frondoso árbol bajo que creaba un curioso refugio no sólo del sol, sino de los ojos indiscretos porque las ramas caían a una altura suficiente para ocultar a quien decidiera sentarse ahí.

Cuando tomaron asiento en la pequeña banca, Hizashi ofreció a Hinata comprar algo para aligerarle el hambre pero la niña rechazó de inmediato después se sonrojó y aceptó con un pequeño asentimiento, el hombre sonrió comprensivo, incapaz de recordar cuántas veces había estado furioso con esa chiquilla y su padre.

—Espera un momento aquí, iré allá. —Le señaló un pequeño comercio donde vendían varas de dango.

Hizashi pidió dos porciones de sabor dulce, mientras iba de regreso notó lo perfecto que era ese sitio, si quisiera podría tomar a la niña, desaparecerla y no habría quien se diera cuenta, entonces habría un obstáculo menos para Neji, pero no lo haría. Ella tenía tanta culpa de lo torcido de su vida como la tenía Neji, ellos eran simplemente consecuencia del mismo sistema que creó la rivalidad de él y su hermano.

Llegó con la pequeña y le extendió el alimento que ella recibió con manos nerviosas y comió con tanta propiedad como su ansiedad se lo permitía. Terminaron en silencio y permanecieron un rato así, Hizashi no dejaba de tener pensamientos culpables de pensar en hacer daño a su sobrina para aligerar la existencia de su hijo.

Pero con cada razón que encontraba para dañarla hallaba otra que se lo impedía, Hinata tenía que vivir con el peso de ser lideresa del clan ante las altas expectativas de alguien como su hermano, con la sombra de Neji y la presión de ir en contra de su naturaleza tranquila y apacible.

Además, además... —¿Cómo te sientes ahora que tienes una hermanita?

Hinata casi se sobresaltó al escucharlo, él supo que no esperaba que le hablara, —Eh, es bonito, —dijo temblorosa, —mamá se encarga siempre de ella pero dice que algún día también voy a cuidar de ella, aunque también la he oído decir que va a ser una niña muy fuerte... que no se parece a mí.

Él percibió de inmediato el mal comienzo que había sido eso, en un clan tan arraigado como el Hyuuga, con el byakugan capaz de detectar no sólo chakra sino patrones de conducta y lenguaje no verbal. Esas palabras tenían un enorme significado, Hanabi podría ser lo que Hinata parecía no poder ser.

Hiashi trató de animarla, —Todos los niños son diferentes y cambian cuando crecen, Neji fue el niño más llorón que he conocido.

Hinata soltó una risita que alivió a Hiashi, —¿De verdad? —cuando su sobrina se dio cuenta de su sonrisa se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. —No le digas que me contaste esto, tío, se enojará más conmigo, no sé qué le molesta, antes jugábamos juntos.

Hizashi dio un largo suspiro, —No, no se lo diré.

Sabiendo que su sobrina no hablaría a menos que él le preguntara algo, comenzó a contarle cosas sin importancia que sin embargo mantuvieron la atención de Hinata. De pronto se quedó callado y ella lo miró casi asustada al percibir cómo se tensó, ambos se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba pero Hiashi notó que lo que a ella le asustó, no era la gente que venía, si no la forma en la que reaccionó.

—Está ocupado hermano. —Se escuchó la voz de un niño acercándose.

—Bueno, entonces habrá que buscar otro sitio. —Vino otra voz.

—Pero siempre comemos aquí. —El más pequeño habló quejándose.

—¿Y qué hacer? ¿esperas que los aleje? —la segunda voz preguntó serena.

—Podrías. —El niño exclamó.

—No lo haré, Sasuke.

Hizashi se puso de pie y separó las ramas que los cubrían, se encontró de frente con los dos hijos de Fugaku Uchiha, el mayor hizo una leve reverencia y el menor sólo lo miró con una mueca molesta. Hinata también se levantó y se sujetó a él con manos nerviosas. —Buenos días, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun.

—Buenos días, Hizashi-donno, Hinata-san, —el hermano mayor saludó, —no deben prestar atención, mi hermano ya entiende que ustedes se quedarán aquí, que nosotros iremos a otro sitio y que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.

Hizashi asintió y puso su mano en el hombro de Hinata, —Entiendo, no debes preocuparte, sé que hay muchos sitios frescos en Konoha.

—Los hay, y ya encontraremos alguno. Hasta pronto. —Itachi inclinó la cabeza, obligó con la mirada a su hermano hacer lo mismo. —Ahora pide disculpas y vámonos.

Al principio reacio, Sasuke lo hizo, —Lo siento Hyuuga-sama, hasta luego.

Su sobrina y él vieron cómo el menor parecía reclamarle algo, después el mayor le daba una onigiri y la mueca de Sasuke era reemplazada por una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Itachi y su molestia se borró. Permanecieron de pie todavía un rato después de que los hermanos se fueron, él la animó a regresar a la banca.

Ellos y los Uchiha tenían mucho en común, pero también muchas diferencias, recordó de nuevo su reflexión sobre los herederos, Itachi era considerado uno ideal, pero habían oído cosas perturbadoras que los Uchiha hacían por ganar poder y peor aún, el oscuro rumor de los hermanos que se mataban entre ellos por causas que nadie conocía.

Pensó de nuevo en su hijo y sus dos sobrinas, los Hyuuga jamás harían algo como matar al hermano, básicamente porque el menor estaba atado al mayor por ese sello, y se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Hiashi hubiera sido hijo único, entonces la pequeña Hanabi estaría destinada a ser la rama secundaria.

Dio un suspiro, todo era tan injusto, por que de haber sido él el primero, quien portara ese sello sería Hinata y no Neji, ¿quería eso?

—¿Así es como debe comportarse un hermano mayor? —la pregunta de Hinata le interrumpió el pensamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos, los hijos de Uchiha-sama, Itachi-kun corrigió a su hermano, pero también le dio algo, ¿debo ser así con Hanabi? ¿debo enseñarle cosas? ¿padre te enseñó muchas cosas cuando eran niños? —ella preguntó curiosa.

Hizashi se contuvo el gesto sorprendido al escucharla hablar tanto y trató de responderle sin sonar amargado por lo distantes que eran los recuerdos de su relación siendo niños a la crudeza de su situación actual, —Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, sí, aprendí mucho de él, también me regañó muchas veces pero siempre supo cómo decírmelo... no siempre fue tan serio. —Agregó con una sonrisa, recordando los ojos llenos de lágrimas culpables de su hermano mayor cuando le aplicaron el sello en la frente.

Hinata asintió, —Entonces seré una buena hermana mayor para Hanabi, aún si ella es más fuerte que yo no la dejaré sola... y, y... Neji-niisan será el hermano mayor de las dos... —apretó los pequeños puños mostrando la fuerza de su decisión, —lo invitaremos a entrenar juntos, y cuando entremos a la Academia todos juntos haremos un equipo.

Hizashi sintió un dejo de tristeza por las palabras ingenuas de la niña, y algo de culpabilidad por decir lo que iba a decir, —Llegará el momento en que Hanabi y Neji se hagan a un lado para que tú tomes el control del clan, ellos te servirán y tú dispondrás de la vida de todos. No importa lo mucho que los quieras...

—Pero somos familia... siempre estás cerca de padre, son hermanos y siguen juntos.

_'Por que no puedo irme sin que él me mate por creer que conspiraré contra él' _pensó Hizashi con dureza, pero claro que no se lo iba a decir. —Pero mi hermano sabe que no lo desafiaré, que debo hacerme a un lado para que él reciba las glorias del clan, así es como debe ser, el hermano mayor es el que recibe, al menor sólo le resta estar ahí cuando el mayor lo necesite.

—¿Entonces tendré que ordenar a Hanabi hacer cosas que no quiera hacer?

—Algún día quizá...

—No lo voy a hacer. —Dijo resuelta Hinata, —Nunca haré nada que le cause daño a mi hermanita.

La única reacción de Hizashi fue un parpadeo, así eran ellos de niños, después del sello, Hiashi pasó por una etapa donde no permitía que él hiciera algo que le implicara algún riesgo, lo protegía de todo y clamaba que todo cambiaría cuando fuera jefe, pero los años fueron pasando, las responsabilidades llegaron, los riesgos los rodeaban y la realidad los golpeó, entendieron que las promesas infantiles eran sueños ilusos. El sistema había sido creado por una razón, y a ellos sólo les quedaba respetarlo. Hizashi tuvo que comprender que su hermano no haría lo que le dijo, que él tendría que tragarse el orgullo, resignarse a ser marioneta del destino de su hermano mayor, que su posibilidad de elegir terminaría cuando su hermano decidiera.

Pensó en lo que pasaría cuando nacieran los hijos de Hinata, si Neji tendría hijos y entonces, quiénes serían los siguientes en ocupar ese rol maldito de las ramas principal y secundaria. Quizá el único consuelo que le quedaba era que estaba seguro que los Hyuuga jamás serían como los Uchiha, eran crueles a su modo, pero jamás como esos bárbaros que estaban determinados a acabar la competencia a cualquier costo... la leyenda de Madara e Izuna era un trágico precedente de lo que podía suceder con los hijos de Fugaku, y se decía que no era lo único que podían hacerse.

—Vamos, Toshi debe tener todo listo, debes comer adecuadamente. ¿Qué quieres que llevemos?

Compraron tres complicados arreglos que Hizashi se encargó de pedir se enviaran a la mansión Hyuuga. Llegaron al restaurante y comieron en una sección privada como correspondía, después tomaron el camino de regreso a casa.

Ahí ya estaba Hiashi que se veía agitado por la idea que su hermano saliera con su hija, al verla llegar contenta y completamente ilesa Hiashi pareció darle una mirada de disculpa que Hizashi solo correspondió con media sonrisa. La madre de Hinata apareció con Hanabi dándole la bienvenida y las gracias, Hinata parecía haber razonado mucho la plática y le pidió a su madre que le permitiera sostener a su hermanita.

Él y su hermano contemplaron con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados a la heredera y su hermana, Hanabi mirándola con enormes ojos y Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya verás que voy a ser fuerte, voy a cuidarte y nada malo te va a pasar, a ti, a Neji-niisan y a todos los demás.

Hiashi inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, Hizashi se quedó solo un momento más, y también se retiró no pudiendo soportar la comprensión que con el paso de los años, esas sonrisas y promesas cambiarían, rivalidades nacerían y tendrían que doblarse orgullos y dignidades, de Neji como parte de la rama secundaria, y de Hanabi por ser segunda en nacer, entonces crearían resentimientos hacia Hinata que tarde o temprano tendría que comprender lo que significaba liderar un clan como el Hyuuga, si acaso a su hermano no se le ocurría desheredarla.

La historia se repetiría.

…

Era ya noche, no había luna y el movimiento en la casa había cesado, se aseguró que Neji dormía profundamente y dejó su habitación para recorrer la casa y asegurarse que todo estaba tranquilo, por alguna razón toda la plática con Hinata le había dejado la mente intranquila. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en una de las terrazas, no trató de evitarlo porque estaba seguro que ya lo había visto. Aunque alentó el paso, llegó con su hermano mayor.

Hizashi tomó asiento a su lado, Hiashi le extendió un vaso con sake, era muy extraño que eso se consumiera en la casa Hyuuga pero Hizashi sabía que su hermano lo hacía cuando estaba muy agobiado. El menor lo tomó sin decir nada, el otro sirvió más para sí.

—Hinata regresó bastante animada, no sé que le habrás dicho pero le animó bastante, gracias. —Comenzó el hermano mayor deteniéndose sólo un momento ante el gesto sorprendido del menor, —pero no quiero que vuelvas a quedarte solo con ella, Toshi dice que la enviaste a reservar el restaurante.

—Sí, así fue. Pero no fue con la intención de hacer algo contra ella.

—Sí, estoy seguro que sí, pero no puedo tener la seguridad de que eso seguirá por siempre, algún día querrás hacer lo que a veces piensas. No puedo culparte, pero tampoco puedes culparme. Es mi hija.

—Y mi sobrina.

—Del mismo modo que Neji es tu hijo y mi sobrino, sin embargo, sabes que he hecho todo lo que he tenido que hacer. —Hiashi terminó su sake y se puso de pie. —Hasta mañana.

—Sí, hasta mañana.

Hizashi se sirvió un segundo y tercer vaso, la noche estaba entrada cuando decidió que era hora de dormir aunque un poco, miró una última vez el campo principal de entrenamientos deseando que su hijo y sus sobrinas realmente fueran la generación capaz de modificar ese sistema que tantas injusticias traía, porque él y su hermano, sólo habían repetido el esquema del hermano triunfador, el hermano usado y la rivalidad injusta entre ambos.

* * *

En memoria del segundo aniversario de la muerte de José Saramago.

...

Más o menos regresando a la acción, aunque no del todo, hace un año subí 'Las intermitencias de la muerte' que fue por el primer aniversario, este año, sólo un one shot de un autor que ha sido de lo mejor que hasta ahora he leído y más ha influencia en mí para escribir, sin ánimos de pretensiones.

Además, quiero diversificar los personajes que trato, ya ando trabajando una historia que espero pronto poder subir. De momento, un poco de los Hyuuga y sus enfermizas relaciones familiares, tema interesante.  
Gracias por cualquier lectura/review.  
Mil saludos y nos leemos!


End file.
